criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Tremaine
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Tremaine | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | Name = Tremaine | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = | Age = Over 100 | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kraghammer | Family = | Connections = Owner of the Value of Valor | Profession = Shopkeeper | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Tremaine is the elven owner of the Value of Valor. As an NPC, Tremaine is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Tremaine is an elven man with a slight, thin build. He keeps his hair pulled back behind his ears. Personality Biography Background Tremaine built the Value of Valor in Kraghammer over one hundred years ago after seeing that there were no elven shops in the city. Tremaine has encountered three dragons in his life. Tremaine was sitting at the front desk of the Value of Valor when Vox Machina entered the shop. He welcomed them and asked how he could help them. Vax'ildan asked him how an elven shop came to exist in the dwarven city of Kraghammer. Tremaine simply explained that there wasn't one, so he built one. Although dwarves prefer not to buy from non-dwarves, Tremaine had made enough connections in the city to run a successful business. Vox Machina then began their shopping. Percy requested some healing potions. Grog requested a Superior Healing Potion, of which Tremaine had two that he was willing to sell for 1500 gold each. Hearing the price, Vex'ahlia began trying to haggle. She told him how they would be heading into the mines and would likely encounter many arcane objects. She also namedropped Lord Thunderbrand, telling Tremaine that he was the one who sent them to this store. Tiberius asked Tremaine if there were any particular items they needed before heading into the mines. Grog went ahead and bought one of the Superior Healing Potions. Vex offered to make a deal with Tremaine: they'd bring him any arcane objects that they find in the mines in exchange for a discount on his wares. Tremaine said they'll make the deal when the items are brought to his store. Vex asked if he was interested in dragon part; he gestured to a shelf next to him labelled "Dragon Parts". Grog and Vax began trying to barter using some of the more...interesting items in the Bag of Holding. Tremaine was slightly concerned by the nature of these offers, then clarified that he only accepted gold pieces. Vox Machina then bought nine Greater Healing Potions from him for 300 gold each. Vex tried to lower the price to 2500 gold, but Grog "corrected" her that the price was 2700, impressing Tremaine. Vex asked the elf if he had any arrows with magical properties. He didn't have much of a stock of arrows, as the Carvers in the city mostly used crossbows, but he still sold her two Sleep Arrows for 500 gold. Tiberius asked him if he'd ever heard of an artifact called the "Pale Stone". Tremaine was unfamiliar with it, but was interested in taking a look if Tiberius ever found it. Scanlan asked for something to help them breath underwater; Tremaine added two Potions of Waterbreathing to their purchases for 500 gold each. Vax asked if he had any gear designed for elves. The only thing in stock was a fine piece of elven mythril chainmail, but they declined the offer; Vex was already wearing something similar and the chainmail would be too noisy for Vax to sneak around in. Vox Machina paid for their items, Tremaine thanked them and said he looked forward to their return with whatever artifacts they found. They never met him again. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Kraghammer